Faltaran
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Esta historia es escrita para el foro ¡Libérate! de SCC – Reto: palabras. Y es que estaba segura de que faltarían muchas otras aventuras para afrontar, que faltarían personas, que faltarían melodías por escuchar en su piano y un sin fin de cosas. Pero siempre que estuviera él a su lado, nada absolutamente nada le faltaría.


**Esta historia es escrita** **para el** **foro ¡Libérate! de SCC** **\- Reto palabras**

 **¡Espero la disfruten y visiten el foro! :D**

 **Palabra: Piano**

 **Capitulo Único: Faltaran**

Desde la primera vez que le había visto tocar el **piano** en el aula de música para hacer el acompañamiento de la bella canción que cantaron Akiho y Tomoyo se había vuelto casi una necesidad el escucharle tocar. Transmitía tanta serenidad, amaba como sus largos dedos, con maestría tocaban suavemente el fino teclado, haciendo salir las notas con tanta naturalidad, que tenía la total certeza que, si las cartas Sakura no fueran transparentes en este momento, Canción, saldría para cantar tan bellas melodías.

Dio un largo suspiro, Sino fuera por los sucesos extraños que se encontraban experimentando en estos momentos, por las faltas de respuestas de Eriol, podría disfrutar completamente de este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, por ahora tendría que conformarse con el hecho de sentir un poco de tranquilidad al ver tocar a Syaoran el piano, esperaba que pronto, pudiera hacerlo sin tener tantas cosas en la cabeza para disfrutarlo completamente, sin inhibiciones.

Sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro, y volteo su mirada hacia la chica de cabellos negros y ojos de color rubí.

"Meiling" – Llamo un poco asustaba, una vez fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes" – La miro con una hermosa sonrisa – "Vas a ver que todo estará bien" – Y sin darse cuenta esas pocas palabras habían llenado de fortaleza nuevamente su corazón.

Meiling no dudaba que todo lo solucionarían como en los casos anteriores, no pudo mas que devolverle la sonrisa, mirando nuevamente el espectáculo que tenían ante ellas.

Ahí en la hermosa casa de Tomoyo, en medio del gran salón se encontraban Syaoran y Tomoyo, entonando una hermosa melodía a pedido de la misma Meiling, quien al hacer la propuesta había recibido una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la azabache y una cara de pocos amigos por parte de su primo. Para lo que le importaba que la mirara de esa manera, de igual forma en ese momento se había acercado a él con una sonrisa ladina y le había dicho que debían contentar a Sakura, y que mejor que fuera él mismo la distracción. No había que mencionar que los colores se habían subido a la cabeza de su primo y que ella había reído cual reina malvada, tal como en la obra de teatro que hicieron en la primaria.

Las ultimas notas provenientes del piano dieron final a la melodía, los presentes solamente pudieron aplaudir. Había sido simplemente maravilloso. Sakura aplaudía maravillada antes su amiga y su novio. Novio, que extraño era pronunciar esas palabras, bueno más bien pensarlas, estaba segura de que en voz alta no seria capaz de decirlas, sin antes tartamudear un buen rato, y sonrojarse como cual tomate. Vio como Syaoran se sonrojaba levemente ante las ovaciones de su público, se veía siempre tan seguro de si mismo, tan fuerte, pero realmente era un ser amable, y le avergonzaba de sobremanera que las personas conocieran sus virtudes. Y ella que apenas se estaba dando cuenta de algunas, si tan sólo él supiera que se moría de ganas de conocer mas de ellas, que no esperaba el momento en el cual él pudiera darle un concierto privado.

Alto, pero que estaba pensando, los colores se subieron rápidamente a sus mejillas.

"¿Esta todo bien?" – Y su voz la sorprendió, en que momento había llegado hasta su lugar.

"Syaoran" – Su nombre salió como un susurro de su boca.

"¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo?" – Pregunto preocupado – "¿Sientes alguna presencia mágica?" – Indago nuevamente, poniéndose en alerta.

"No" – Ella negó – "Sólo estaba un poco perdida en mis pensamientos" – Le regalo una bella sonrisa, a lo cual en respuesta tuvo una por parte de él, mientras suspiraba aliviado de saber que todo estaba en orden.

Pasaron lo que parecieron segundos de un cómodo silencio, el cual fue finalmente roto por la castaña.

"Syaoran" – Lo llamo, el muchacho volvió su vista para mirarla fijamente.

"Dime" – Respondió.

"Vuelve a tocar el piano para mi nuevamente algún día" – Y ahí estaba, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para pedirle aquello, lo único que sabía era que quería sentir la serenidad que le transmitía, y nada mejor que sentirla al lado de la persona más importante para ella.

"Siempre que lo quieras" – Le sonrió suevamente, para que sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la suya.

Y es que estaba segura de que faltarían muchas otras aventuras para afrontar, que faltarían personas, que faltarían melodías por escuchar en su piano y un sin fin de cosas. Pero siempre que estuviera él a su lado, nada absolutamente nada le faltaría.

 **Fin**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que hubieran disfrutado de la lectura. Nos veremos pronto**


End file.
